<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tonight, youre mine by tommybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306413">tonight, youre mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommybee/pseuds/tommybee'>tommybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, mcyt, under 300 words - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Smut, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommybee/pseuds/tommybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>my first mcyt fic, hope u like it!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tonight, youre mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first mcyt fic, hope u like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wilbur woke up from his sleep to a hand around his cock.</p><p>"mm babe whats up?" he said with a yawn.</p><p>"you just looked so cute, i was gonna blow you awake but you woke up before i got the chance to." wilbur looked down and saw his boyfriend, george smiling up at him.</p><p>"i mean, are you still planning on it? blowing me, i mean" he was never that blunt but his boyfriend just looked so cute just gently pumping his hardended member.</p><p>"anything for you, daddy~"</p><p>george licked a stripe up his dick then gently kissed the head. "mmmm daddy its been a while, huh?" </p><p>before wilbur could answer, george started sucking on the head, causing a low groan to come out of his boyfriend. "you sound so good will~"</p><p>"fuck babe. wh-whats my name?" george blushed as he realised he said the wrong name.</p><p>"sorry daddy." wilbur replied with a chuckle and told george to get his mouth back on his cock.</p><p>george went back to it, taking more and more into his mouth and trying his hardest not to choke on his boyfriends cock. he hummed arounf it, as he read somewhere that that feels good and he'd do anything to make sure his boyfriend felt good.</p><p>"f-fuck, im close"</p><p>"already?"</p><p>"youre just so good for me baby"</p><p>george once again hummed around his wilburs cock as he felt him release into his mouth.</p><p>"daddy you taste so good~" was the last thing wilbur heard before he fell back asleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>